


Making It Work

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were lovely and uncomplicated... Until they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Work

 Things with Nat were lovely and uncomplicated. Nat was uncomfortable with labels, and Darcy was... okay with that. They spent a lot of time together, though- spent most nights together, hung out together both on and off the base. It was pretty fucking awesome.

And one of Darcy's favorite things to do (obvious things aside) was to watch the other woman work out in the gym. Nat was a lethal killing machine. Deadly, sexy as fuck, it was incredible to watch her work her body.

She was on the blue mats, running through some sort of martial arts forms in her workout clothes, a sports top and pair of sweats that left her midriff bare and gleaming with sweat. Darcy usually scheduled her own running around Nat's workouts so she could watch, and she was jogging away on the treadmill, not even bothering to hide that she was watching the other woman.

The door opened almost silently, and Darcy looked over to see who it was. James came in, in sweats and a sleeveless undershirt, with his long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was a new addition to the base, Sam and Steve had dug him up from somewhere. He and Nat knew each other from way back when in Russia, he'd had something to do with her training or something.

He watched Nat for a minute, then slowly approached the mat with the deadly grace of a predator. Darcy's eyebrows went up as she watched. Nat didn't even acknowledge that she knew he was coming, but as soon as both of his feet were on the mat, she was on him.

They were... God, it was like fucking living art or something. They were both strong, graceful. Bucky was a little taller with a longer reach, but Nat was faster. They looked like they were actually trying to kill each other, and it was _amazing_.

Darcy was aware of the air in the gym slowly changing, though. The air became thicker, somehow, heavier.

Nat flipped him onto his back and Darcy saw her say something, but couldn't make out what it was. James smirked at her, then rolled so that she was on her back and he was looming over her. His hand made a very deliberate trail up over her side, from her hip up to land squarely on her breast, and okay. _That_ wasn't a normal part of sparring. Darcy had seen Nat spar with Steve and Sam, and it looked... Nothing like this. This was starting to look more like extremely violent sex than actual fighting.

She kicked him off of her and they went at it again. This time when she pinned him, she leaned down and bit his lower lip, and... Okay.

Running time was over. Darcy shut off the treadmill and turned and left the room, her mind _whirling_.

She had no right to feel anything about that, right? Like, sure she and Nat fucked a lot, and cuddled, and went out for horribly greasy pizza and everything, but it wasn't like she'd stamped her name on the other woman or anything. Right?

Her stomach hurt, a persistent, heavy ache that just wouldn't go away. She wandered through the base, ignoring the people she past until she got to her room. Shower. She needed a shower. She'd just been running, she needed a shower.

When she reached her room, she stripped her clothes off in sort of a daze and went right through to the bathroom. Running the shower as hot as she could stand, she stood under it and let it stream down over her. Her forehead was against the wall, eyes closed. She had no reason to cry. It wasn't like Nat was her _girlfriend_ or anything. They certainly hadn't declared any sort of monogamous relationship or anything.

Not that Darcy was particularly monogamous, anyway. She had typically had no problem with her partner doing whatever they wanted, so long as she knew about it first. She just... Hadn't known about this first.

And Nat wasn't really her partner. Even though Darcy may have been kinda, sorta falling in love with her. You know, oops.

Darcy lifted her head back and let it thunk down against the wet tile again. Things had been going too smoothly, she really shouldn't have been surprised. And wallowing wasn't really going to help.

Shaking her head, she stood up and finished her shower, scrubbing her hair and washing herself before stepping out. She mostly kept to her apartment for the rest of the day, restlessly watching TV and trolling through the internet at the same time. Lots of pacing, too. She kept telling herself that she was being silly, but... It didn't help.

She went into the bathroom at one point late in the evening, and came out to see Nat sitting on the couch. Darcy gave a long sigh. “Hey,” she said, staying by the door she'd just came out of.

Nat's eyes settled on her face and gave a searching look. “What's wrong?” she asked.

There was no point in lying or prevaricating, Nat always _knew_ when something was bothering Darcy. It was one of the reasons they worked so well, everything was all out in the open. Well, almost everything.

She let out another long sigh. “Things got a little... intense?” She shook her head. “When you were sparring with James. Just threw me a little.” She forced a smile that she didn't even come close to feeling. “I'll be fine, I just need to sort of... Compartmentalize?” Nat opened her mouth to say something, and Darcy shook her head. “I realize that you guys were probably intimate or whatever when you knew each other, it's just gonna take me a bit. Like, I know we're not really a thing, but usually I like a little bit of warning when the woman I've been, um...” There was no way to end that sentence. Literally no way. “I'll be fine. Sorry. I just need a bit.”

She turned and went back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She sank down on the closed lid of the toilet, taking deep breaths and trying to stop the sting of hot tears behind her eyes.

Darcy wasn't sure how long she was in there, but when she came back out, Nat was gone.

* * *

 

Darcy went through the next day sort of on autopilot. The fact that she knew she was being ridiculous didn't help. Hopefully she'd be able to get over this soon, because she didn't like feeling like this. Then again... Nat wasn't the kind of woman you just got over.

Not that... She really had to get over Nat? Maybe? Darcy sighed. This was probably something that was going to have to be talked about. She just... Didn't want to. Nat and James had known each other for, like, ever. They'd gone through hell together, and that has a way of making a lasting bond. And if she didn't talk to Nat, Nat couldn't tell her that things were over. Not... exactly the most mature way to handle things, but it was all she had.

She was hefting a heavy box of files Fury had found her, large enough that she had a hard time seeing over them. She was headed down to her office. Almost there.

James was leaning against the wall beside her door. She had to admit he was hot. Like, super hot. But...

Darcy pasted a smile on her face, not that he'd probably be able to see it past the box. “Did you need something?”

“Let me help you with that.” He pushed away from the wall and easily took the box from her, like it weighed nothing. Of course.

“Thanks.” She pressed her thumb against the pad beside the door, and her office swung open. She let James walk in before her, following behind him, leaving the door open. Maybe he'd get the hint.

“Where d'you want this?” He gestured with the box.

“Just... Anywhere. Thanks, I didn't know how I was going to manage it and the door.” Not easily, anyway. Probably would have had to put the box down, and then fuck with the door, and then push the box inside? Something. But he was awesome to help her, and it wasn't really his fault that Darcy and Nat's previously uncomplicated relationship suddenly became... Not-so-much.

It wasn't really anyone's fault, except hers, for letting it get to her this much. It really shouldn't.

He set the box gently on the floor and straightened up, looking at her. He headed for the door, but instead of leaving, he closed it, making Darcy frown a little.

“Steve said that if I need anythin', you're my girl.” There was something about his emphasis that spoke of flirting, and the expression on his face but... That couldn't be right.

“Sure. That's me. What's up?” She gave him a brief, professional smile before settling down in her chair, picking up a pen to make a note about whatever he needed.

“I was kinda hopin' we could talk about it later. I'm not sure it's appropriate while you're workin'.” He moved over to the chair opposite her, leaning forward to rest his hands along the back.

“Um?” She looked up at him, pen hovering above the paper. This was making less and less sense.

“See, there's this woman I knew a long time ago. She and I were... together, kinda. Every time we get together, it all comes back, and we just can't keep away from each other.” His eyes were heavy on hers as he spoke. “But this time, she tells me that she has a girlfriend, and I can't have her unless her girlfriend is involved.”

Darcy's mouth formed a silent, _oh_. She couldn't look away from those intense blue eyes, staring down at her like he was stripping away everything until he got to her very soul.

“So I owe you an apology.” He stepped forward until he got to the desk, leaning forward to rest his hands on either side of her paper as he looked down at her. “And I'm wonderin'... Just what I can do to make it up to you.”

The dark heat in his eyes left absolutely no doubt as to what he was talking about. She swallowed, unable to take her gaze from his. “I don't, um... I don't really know you.”

“Is that all?” A smile slowly crept across his mouth. “I can take care of that.” He leaned forward even further, moving over until he could press a hot kiss against the side of her neck. “I'll see you tonight.”

And then he was straightening and moving away, and Darcy was left staring dumbly at the door. _What did he even mean by that_?

It was hard to concentrate on her work, luckily there was only a couple of hours left until the end of the day. Still slightly bemused, she left her office and headed for her own apartment.

She wasn't entirely surprised to see both Nat and Bucky there, already sitting on her couch. A box of pizza was closed on the side table, and the smell suggested that it was Hawaiian, which was Darcy's favorite kind.

The only spot to sit down was between the two of them, so she went and sat down. The next couple of hours were spent talking and laughing over pizza and beer. After she got over her initial awkwardness, it was actually... pretty awesome. James had a great sense of humor, and they both made sure to include her in all of their reminiscing.

His arm ended up around her at some point, and somehow it was okay.

It got late, though, and Darcy started yawning. On top of not having a very good sleep the previous night, she'd been at work all day, and anxiety really just... Yeah.

“I should go,” James said, looking between her and Nat. She was snuggled against his side, and she straightened up, eyebrows raising in surprise. After his offer in her office, she'd been pretty sure that he was going to stay the night. But even though she was a lot more comfortable with him being there, Darcy didn't know that she was ready for that- luckily it wasn't going to be an issue.

He leaned down to kiss her, though, and somehow she ended up pressed back against the couch until she was laying with her head on Nat's lap, James over her. The kiss was slow, toe-curlingly hot, he seemed intent on exploring every part of her mouth. She could feel him hard against her, and she couldn't help but move against him a little.

But then he was up and moving away, leaning over to give Nat a much briefer kiss, and saying he'd see them tomorrow night as he let himself out.

Darcy's heart was beating a little faster than normal, and she tilted her head back to see the very amused expression on Nat's face. “So he seems nice,” she said after a second.

“I know we haven't really talked about it, but...” Nat's blue eyes were serious. “I don't want to lose you.” It was what she didn't say that mattered more. That she wanted, she _needed_ Darcy to be okay with this, because she'd been through hell with James... But maybe she was starting to feel things, too.

“Yeah. I don't want to lose you, either.” She smiled, picking up Nat's hand and lacing their fingers together.

**Author's Note:**

> What Kind Of Man by Florence + The Machine


End file.
